


So close to that famous happy ending

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Ben and James live in Ericson, Established Relationship, Just some gays cute and in love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Valentine's day during the apocalypse, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Relationships: Ben Paul/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	So close to that famous happy ending

‘ _ Meet me in the music room around noon.  _ _ ♡ _ _ Ben’ _

James once again read the note he had been left that morning. Ben had already been gone by the time James awoke. It wasn’t often that Ben was able to slip out without alerting James, years of living in the wilderness making him a light sleeper. James had been overly tired the previous night, so it was safe to guess Ben was able to easily sneak from their room. 

He had done his best to go about his daily tasks; keeping the walkers out of the hunting zone and helping tend to the greenhouse. It helped distract him, though he couldn’t fully keep himself from not thinking about what Ben had been planning.

It finally came time for lunch and James quickly made his way to the music room. He had been in there a few times, on the occasions Ben had managed to steal the piano away from Louis. He liked to come watch him play and even attempted to learn a few keys. Though he didn’t have the advantage of playing since childhood like, Ben did. 

James stepped up to the double door and pushed them open. There was a surprising lack of piano music and James wondered if maybe Ben wasn’t there. Looking inside, proved that to be wrong as he spotted Ben fiddling with the old gramophone in the corner. 

“What are you doing?” James asked as he made his way over.

Ben jumped and turned to face the other; “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. And, uh… just getting this ready…”

“...For why you wanted to meet here?” James raised a brow, smiling as Ben’s cheeks turned pink.

“Yeah. I wanted to do something romantic for you...” Ben turned shy. He turned away from James and started turning the crank on the musical object. Classical music soon started filling the air. Ben turned back to James. “I was thinking we could, um… wanna dance?”

Now it was James’ turn to blush. He couldn’t remember the last time he had danced with someone, if ever. He must’ve been quiet for too long as Ben started to pull away. James immediately reached out and took hold of Ben’s hand. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze when Ben blinked in surprise. 

“That’s a very sweet idea. I’d love to.” James smiled.

Ben smiled, squeezing the other back. James stepped up close and placed his free hand on the other man’s shoulder. Ben’s hand found its way to James’ hip, lightly tracing his thumb over the bone.

They were a bit clumsy starting out, both inadvertently taking the lead. It got a laugh and giggles from the pair. It wasn’t really proper dancing as it was more moving in a circle. It was relaxed, just them enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. 

“So what made you want to do this today?” James asked.

“I was thinking about old holidays for whatever reason. I think we’re around when Valentine’s day would’ve been.” Ben once again turned shy. “We’ve been together a while now so I wanted to do something for you.”

James leaned up to kiss Ben’s cheek. He moved his hand from Ben’s shoulder and brushed his fingers up into his hair. Ben leaned into the touch and moved closer to his boyfriend. 

“I love you.” James felt like a child with a crush with the way his heart sped up. “Happy maybe Valentine’s day.”

“I love you too.” Ben gave a soft laugh. “Happy maybe Valentine’s day.”

Ben stopped their dance and closed the small gap between them and met his lips to James. James kissed him back with a soft sigh. He pulled back a long moment later and pressed his head to Ben’s.

“Thank you for this.” James gave him another peck. “I’ll need to think of something for you.”

“Nah, you’re good. Just humoring me was enough.”

James huffed a laugh with a shake of his head. He pulled his hand from Ben’s and wrapped both arms around Ben’s neck, hugging him close. Soft music was the only sound in the room as the two quietly swayed together and enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
